Making Memories-#1
by LMN
Summary: A sequel of Recovered Memories. It's happier, although it really should be in A/A. Anyway Izzy's back (as in not dead)! ^^
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Forward: I was in a _really_ bad, morbid mood yesterday. I'm sooooo sorry that I killed Izzy. That was not supposed to happen. After I finished the story I realized I didn't like leaving it at that. (not to mention I don't want to be killed by those who want a sequel) So here's a continuation. There will be another part up tomorrow or the day after. I just don't have time to type both tonight. R&R and hope you enjoy since I only took about 2 hours to type this. (death threats really motivate me (and don't get any ideas by that))  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Don't sue. (sorry, I can't come up with anything catchy today)  
  
  
Making Memories-Part A  
  
by M (who does not want to die so please like this ^^)  
  
  
Kari stared at Yolie, sobbing on the floor. Izzy was dead? She just couldn't believe it.   
  
Her own eyes began to swell up with tears. She sniffed, barely able to hold them back. Both Davis and T.K. went up to console her, for once forgetting their rivalry.  
  
Tai took a deep breath and walked up to Yolie, "Are you sure?" he asked, mentally begging she had made a mistake.  
  
She shook her head, "H-he was hanging o-on to a cliff. He f-fell!!!" she burst into another fit of sobs.  
  
He hung his head and turned to the others, "I-I'm going to go get him. We can't just leave him there."  
  
Davis stepped forward, "We'll go with you, Tai."  
  
"No." the older boy answered, "Just two of you. The others....well, one has to take Yolie home, and the other has to let Izzy's parents know about......" he trailed off.  
  
Cody walked up to Tai, "I'll do that."  
  
"I think I'll take Yolie home." Kari volunteered.  
  
Tai nodded, "Good. Then, Davis, T.K., your with me."  
  
The two nodded and held their digivices in front of the computer, opening the digiport.  
  
"Here we go." he said as the three vanished into the computer.  
  
  
  
  
Izzy awoke, coughing up water as he regained full consciousness. Apparently, he had fallen into an underground river, opened up during the Drimojamon's attack. He must have wash up on shore after he had lost Yolie during.....Yolie!!! Was she ok? Did she make it? Yes, she had cleared the cliff. She was probably back home by now. Well, now he had to get back to the real world as well, but how? He didn't have one of the new digivices, he could not open one of the ports. Oh well, the others would come looking for him, he hoped.  
  
  
  
  
"Now, where do we start looking?" Davis asked, looking around.  
  
"I suggest where Yolie said she saw Izzy fall." T.K. said, "Over there is the crack in the ground, we should head that way."  
  
"I agree." Tai said, and the three ran for the fissure.   
  
  
  
Izzy groaned as he placed his hand in another hand hole. He was trying to climb up the cliff's steep edge, but he wasn't cut out for this kind of task, especially in his school uniform.  
  
'I've gotta do this for Yolie, and the others.' he thought, 'They'll be worried about me.'  
  
He reached for the next hold.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a voice laughed from behind him.  
  
Izzy groaned, not him! He turned to be face to face with the Digimon Emperor, who was riding a Dravidramon.  
  
'This is no good.' he thought. In his current position, he could not possibly fight, nor run from this oppressor of the Digital World.  
  
"It's nice to see your doing so well." the boy said, mockingly, "It was quite a fall you took from that cliff. Care for another one?"  
  
Izzy could only stare, as the Digimon Emperor held back his fist, and brought it right into the side of his head.   
  
He faintly remembered letting go, as his world once again fell into darkness.  
  
  
  
  
"Izzy. Izzy." Yolie repeated over and over, "It's all my fault. I love you. Please. Izzy."  
  
Kari was getting worried. Yolie didn't even seem to notice that she was there. She knew that Yolie cared a lot about Izzy, but she should at least talk to someone about it. Kari was one of her best friends. Why didn't she open up? She just kept chanting Izzy's name over and over again, and apologizing for not jumping sooner.  
  
"Yolie? Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Izzy, I'm so so sorry." was the answer she got.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! I'm getting a reading on my digivice!" Tai shouted, indicating the flashing dot on the small machine's screen, "Over there!"  
  
He ran in the direction of the cliff, Davis and T.K. behind him. Could it really be Izzy? Was he ok?   
  
Tai got his answer when a Dravidramon emerged from the crack in the ground. One it's back was the Digimon Emperor, along with the unconscious form of Izzy.  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Izumi asked, opening the door.  
  
Cody took a deep breath, why had he decided to do this anyway? Well, he was here now, no turning back.  
  
"Ummmm...." he began, "I have some news about your son."  
  
  
  
  
Cody slowly exited the apartment, the sobs from Izzy's adoptive parents echoing through the halls to the outside.  
  
After telling them of how their son had been caught in the middle of a 'traffic accident', the couple had burst into tears, completely forgetting Cody.  
  
Knowing they wanted to be alone, Cody had excused himself, then headed for the nearest payphone. He needed to call the other Digidestined.  
  
  
  
  
"Izzy!!" Tai shouted, reaching in vain out to his friend.  
  
The Digimon Emperor smiled down at him, "Look what I found hanging off a cliff!" he laughed.  
  
At that moment, Tai would have given his right arm to get one good swing at that jerk.   
  
He clenched his fists, getting ready to attack.  
  
The other boy noticed this and smirked, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want your friend to slip." he said, indicating Izzy.  
  
Tai let out a growl, but stood his ground.  
  
"That's good, now tell, your little friends to stay out of my world. Or else I'm afraid that something bad may happen to you friend here."  
  
"You....." Davis growled, then he hung his head in defeat.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you agree with me." The Digimon Emperor said, "I'll be off then. And remember, stay out of my world if this boy means anything to you."  
  
With that, he flew off, to his castle.  
  
  
  
  
"Blast it!!" Tai shouted, frustrated, as he fell to his knees and slammed his fists to the ground.  
  
T.K. walked up, "It's ok, Tai. Izzy's safe, for the moment. But we did agree to leave. We should go back to the real world and try to figure out what to do from there."  
  
The older boy got up, "Your right, let's go."  
  
  
  
Kari headed back for the school's computer room. After explaining to Yolie's parents that she had witnessed something very traumatic that day, she had left them to find away to break through the barrier that Yolie had constructed around herself.  
  
She walked into the room, just in time to see her brother and the others come out from the digiport. Izzy, dead or otherwise, was not with them.  
  
She ran up to them, "What happened?"  
  
Tai proceeded to explain the events that had transpired while she was away.  
  
"We have to tell Yolie." she said, "She was so devastated. Knowing that he's captured may not help her much, but it will help. She won't even talk to me."  
  
"Good idea." Tai agreed.  
  
They were about to head for the door, when Matt, Sora, Joe, and Cody burst thorough it.  
  
"Hey guys." Matt said, "We just heard. What's going on."  
  
Tai turned to Kari, Davis, and T.K., "One of you explain it to them this time."  
  
  
  
  
"So the Digimon Emperor has Izzy?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah." Tai confirmed the question.  
  
"We need to get him out." Sora said, worried.  
  
"I agree, but how?" Joe asked.  
  
"You can think of that. But Cody and I are going to tell Yolie about this." Kari said, getting up from the chair she had been sitting on.  
  
"Be careful!" Tai called to his little sister as she headed out the door.  
  
  
  
  
"Yolie! Sweetheart, some friends want to talk to you!"  
  
"Go on in. I hope you can get through to her." Yolie's mother told the two when they asked to speak to her daughter.  
  
"Yolie?" Kari asked, walking into her friend's room.  
  
Yolie was laying on her bed, holding her legs to her chest and rocking back and forth.  
  
Kari took a deep breath and walked up to the other girl, "Yolie, Izzy's alive."  
  
Yolie froze, "What?"  
  
Kari then went on to once again tell what happened when Tai, T.K., and Davis went to the Digiworld.  
  
"I thought you should know." Kari said, then she got up and she and Cody left.  
  
  
  
Yolie sat there for a moment. Izzy? Alive, but captured? She had to help him.   
  
She reached under her pillow and pulled out her digivice. She had failed him once, not again.  
  
Yolie stood up from her bed, and headed for the window.  
  
"Izzy, I'm coming."  
  
  
to be continued in Part B!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Forward: Here's Part B. It is the last part of the series/trilogy thing so ummm.....hope you enjoy it. Yes, I know I'm a bad, bad person. But I had soooo much to do the past few days, I barely had time to post my contest updates and stuff, much less type. I'm so so so so so sorry!!! Also, it's more action/adventure then romance but.... Anywho, please R&R and no flames _or_ death threats please. ^^ Thanks.  
  
Note: The part with Izzy and Ken, I don't know where that came from. I think I was just trying to make this longer, or something to that end.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll try to make all my disclaimers to the tunes of songs. (Let's see how long _this_ lasts.) So to the refrain of that song Miaka sings on the Fushigi Yuugi Memorials album.  
  
I honestly don't  
Own Digimon  
So if you people who do sue  
I'll come after you  
I don't own it at all  
It don't belong to me  
Someday it will though  
Cause I believe in dreams come true   
Yep, I know it will  
As long as I believe..... ^^;;;; (not really, but one can hope)  
  
  
Making Memories Part B  
  
by: M  
  
  
  
T.K. silently walked through the crowded school halls. Great! Now they could never go back to the Digiworld, and would thereby, never be able to save Izzy. They had to do something, but what? The best way they could help their friend now was not to help him. But would the Digimon Emperor stay true to his word? He would if they went back, that was for sure. But he couldn't just keep Izzy trapped forever, could he?  
  
"Huh?" he turned he head, catching a glimpse of purple hair among the ocean of students. Yolie? No, it couldn't be. Why would she be back to school so soon? There was no way she could have recovered from the shock of seeing Izzy die so quickly. Well, maybe he wasn't dead, but still......  
  
Out of curiosity, he followed the figure down the hall, he could survive being late to class. As the students began to clear, he caught a solid glimpse of the figure. Yep, it was Yolie, but what was she doing? Her class wasn't here. He continued to trail his friend until she entered one of the rooms. T.K. looked up and froze, realizing he was standing in front of the computer lab.  
  
  
  
  
'Finally.' Yolie thought to herself. She had snuck out of her apartment and run all the way to school, just to discover that the doors were locked. Determined to get to Izzy as soon as possible, she had camped outside the building until early in the mourning. Now she was here.  
  
She took a deep breath. Well, now or never.  
  
"Digiport open." she said, allowing the gate on the screen to come into view.   
  
She held out her digivice, preparing to depart when....  
  
"Yolie!!" someone shouted, running into the room, "Don't! We can't!"  
  
"T.K." she said, turning toward him, "I need to. Izzy needs me."  
  
"But, if we go then he'll be in even greater danger!"  
  
"I don't care. I need to help him. I can't leave him there." she said, "Please, don't follow me."  
  
She held her digivice to the computer and, in a flash of light, was gone.  
  
"Yolie..." T.K. trailed off. His first instinct was to follow after his friend, but that would be adding fuel to the fire as far as the Digimon Emperor was concerned. Instead, he turned and headed for class. He needed to tell Davis and Kari what happened.  
  
  
  
  
Izzy awoke, a throbbing in the side of his head. He winced in pain, closing his eyes. He tried to reach up and touch his bruise, but found his arms couldn't move. Now regaining complete consciousness, Izzy realized his arms and legs were bound to a large pole in the middle of some sort of dark chamber. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Izzy saw a figure above him, sitting in a chair and watching various digimon over a series of monitors. The Digimon Emperor.  
  
He pulled weakly at his bonds, and regretted it. His struggles attracted the attention of the boy in front of him. He watched as the Digimon Emperor slowly glided down in his chair, and came face to face with him.  
  
"It's nice to see your awake." the boy snickered, sarcastically.  
  
"I'm so glad your concerned." Izzy responded, equally sarcastic, "Cut the pleasantries. If you're going to kill me, do it already, will you?"  
  
The Digimon Emperor sighed, "As much as I'd truly love to, I can't, sadly. If I do, then your friends would be allowed to come back to the Digiworld, and we can't have that, can we?"  
  
So, he was just being used as a bargaining chip. This was just great. The others would never come now, and as soon as the Digimon Emperor got complete control of the Digital World, he would no longer need Izzy as a hostage.  
  
"I know what your thinking, but it doesn't have to be this way." the Digimon Emperor said.   
  
Izzy eyed him warily, "What do you mean?"  
  
The younger boy raised his hand to his face, and removed his dark glasses.   
  
Izzy gasped in surprise, "Ken Ichijouji?!"  
  
Ken smiled, "Yes, I the Digimon Emperor, am Ken Ichijouji, genius. And I offer you this. Join forces with me, digidestined, we really aren't that different when you think about it."  
  
Izzy felt sick, "I'm nothing like _you_!" he spat.  
  
Ken pondered this for a moment, "I guess your right, I know what the digital world really is. I'm aware of my purpose here. I don't really have anything left to discover about this world now, unlike you when you first came here."  
  
Izzy's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you know all of that?"  
  
"I know all. I also know how you gave your curiosity to Vademon, how you were one of the first to break off from the others when your leader left, and how your fist reaction to the digivices was to take it apart. When you came here all you wanted to know was what the digiworld was. I was just like you, only I found out a lot quicker, and now I'm taking the next step, ruling this world!"  
  
"That's where you and I differ." Izzy stated, "I would never try to take over the digital world, unlike you."  
  
"Perhaps not, but how can you be sure? I may be wrong to you, but I know and feel it is my destiny to rule this land. Just like you know it was you destiny to protect it. That's just the way things are, and you have no more right to say that I'm evil for what I do then I have to say your evil for what you and your friends did. They say that darkness and light must be in perfect balance for order. It may have been off when you first came here, but you and the other digidestined make the light greater then the darkness. The side you fight for may have dominance, but there is still an imbalance. I'm here to fix it, that's my destiny. The real world may be peaceful, but there is always evil lurking in the darkness. Rapists, terrorists, murderers. It's how, sadly, our world stays in order. That's how it must be in this world too. I'll become ruler to restore balance. All you and your pathetic friends are doing is continuing to make an imbalance of light and darkness in the digiworld. I was called here because of what you and your friends did to disrupt the order three years ago. Think about that, it makes sense. You are the logical one, aren't you?" and with that he turned and hovered away.  
  
Izzy's eyes widened and the tenseness in his body left him as he slow sank back against the pole he was bound to. Was this true? Was what they did all that time ago for the worse of the digiword?  
  
  
  
"Hey, T.A. What's the rush for?" Davis asked.  
  
T.K. sucked in his breath, "Yolie! She's back in the Digiworld! I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. We need to get the others!"  
  
Kari gasped, "Yolie is there all by herself? We need to go there and save her."  
  
T.K. shook his head, "No, we can't. Having Yolie in the digital world is bad enough, all of us there would be like typing out Izzy's obituary."  
  
"He's right." Davis said, agreeing for once with T.K., "Let's get Tai and the other older kids."  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
Yolie stumbled through the dark forest. This was where they had pinpointed the Digimon Emperor's fortress. Pushing back another branch, she found herself staring up at a large, dark tower. Much bigger then any of the control spires that she and the others had destroyed.  
  
She found herself swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. Izzy needed her help. She couldn't back down. Get of hold of yourself Yolie! If your afraid of some dumb tower you'll never be able to save Izzy from danger.  
  
She sucked in her breath, and headed for the fortress.  
  
  
  
  
"Yolie what?!" Tai asked when Davis explained the situation.  
  
The younger boy nodded, "That's right, she went off on her own to save Izzy."  
  
"She'll get both Izzy and herself killed." Matt said, "She must know she's no match for the Digimon Emperor all by herself. She didn't even bring Poromon with her."  
  
Sora sighed, "She's in love. Love makes people do crazy things."  
  
"Well, Sora is the expert in that department." T.K. stated.  
  
Joe stood up, "I say we all head to the digiworld to back her up. If even one of us went back then the promise would be broken. I say that if Yolie's there, we mide as well go and back her up."  
  
Tai nodded, "Right, she needs our help if we have any hope of saving Izzy."  
  
  
  
Ken watched as the girl 'snuck' around his fortress, looking for her friend. She would never get that far, and even if she did, after what he had put in that boy's head, he would no longer fight for their cause.   
  
"So." he said to himself, "Let's see how this plays out."  
  
  
  
Left. Right. Left. Right. Jeez!! These freaking hallways were getting annoying!  
  
Yolie had no clue where she was going anymore. She didn't even know where Izzy was or where she had already been. For all she knew she could be running around in circles.  
  
She opened a door to one of the hall's many rooms. But she wasn't.  
  
"Izzy!" she shouted, running over to her crush. He was bound to a pole in the middle of the room, unconscious. It looked ominously like a trap, but all that mattered now was getting to Izzy. She untied him and managed to find a way to drag him across the floor, without causing either of them discomfort.  
  
She pulled him through one hall, and then another, trying her best to remember the way out. She must have made a wrong turn though, because she came to a dead-end hallway. And at the end of it she found a digiport.  
  
'How very convenient.' she thought.  
  
She turned the other way.  
  
"Going so soon?" a voice asked.  
  
She froze, in front of her was the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"I assure you that that is a real digiport, and it will lead you back to the real world. In fact, go. Take the boy and go."  
  
Yolie eyed him warily, "What's the catch?"  
  
The boy in front of her just smiled, "You'll see."  
  
Yolie didn't like the sound of that, but she didn't understand it either. So, following the tradition of never looking a gift horse in the mouth, she held out her digivice and transported Izzy and herself back home.  
  
  
  
The next thing Yolie knew she was on top of Davis, and everyone was crowded around her shouting her name, and Izzy's.  
  
She looked down at his unconscious form and breathed a sigh of relief when it began to stir.  
  
He got up and looked around, "Guys?"  
  
"Izzy!" they all shouted.  
  
"We were so worried. The group was just about to come and save you. We'll show that Digimon Emperor who's boss yet." Tai said.  
  
Izzy's head shot up, "Don't." he said.  
  
Everyone stared at him, "What?"  
  
He proceeded to explain the conversation he had had with Ken.  
  
"What?" Davis asked, "He's just trying to mess with your head."  
  
"He wants you to not want to try and stop him." Sora added, "He's evil."  
  
"He's human." Izzy countered.  
  
Yolie stared in shock. Izzy? What was he saying?  
  
"That's stuped!" she screamed, attracting everyone's attention, "I don't know what that jerk, Ken, stuck in your head, but he's wrong!"  
  
"How are you so sure he's wrong?" Izzy asked.  
  
"How are you so sure that he's right?" Yolie demanded, "It may make sense that their has to be balance in that world for it to function, but if he's there to fix it, because of 'destiny', then why were we chosen, also by 'destiny', to stop him if what he's doing is for the good of the digiworld?!"  
  
Izzy took some time to ponder this.  
  
Yolie ran up to him and hugged him, "We need to stop him. He's not evil, but he's doing evil things. The world he envisions is too evil, too dark. That's why we were chosen. To stop him before the world goes out of balance again but this time in favor of darkness."  
  
She looked up at him, to see tears streaming down his face, "Yolie, I'm sorry."  
  
She smiled, "It's alright. I love you, Izzy."  
  
"I love you too." he said.  
  
"Yolie and Izzy sittin in a tree...."  
  
"Shut up!!!"  
  
  
Epilogue:   
  
"I'm so nervous!" Mimi squealed.  
  
"Why would you be? It's not even your wedding." Kari laughed, turning around in her brides maid dress.  
  
"Well, she is like a sister to me. I'm soo happy those two have finally tied the knot." the pink haired girl responded.  
  
"Well, let's go." Sora called, "The wedding is going to start, and they need us."  
  
  
  
"Congratulations. To think, the antisocial computer dork is the first of us to get married."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Tai. I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"I still can't believe that you chose Joe over me for best man." Tai whined.  
  
"Well, I wanted one of the original digiestined to be my best man, and T.K. was younger then us, and if I chose you or Matt the other would beat the living daylights out of him, so I chose Joe."  
  
Joe pretended to be hurt, "So I just got the job through process of elimination?"  
  
"No, but let's talk later, I don't want to leave my wife-to-be standing at the alter."  
  
  
  
The wedding went on perfectly. The weather was wonderful, and everyone was happy for the couple.  
  
  
"Do you take this woman to be you wife?"  
  
"Do you take this man to be you husband?"  
  
  
  
Izzy and Yolie turned and looked at each other, "I do."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Yes!!! I'm done! No more being pressured by the fact that I need another part out. I know that the ending was a little lame and parts of this made no sense. And the last half sped up a bit, but I'm really sorry. I hope you still liked it. This series was _not_ my best. But, hey, I learn from my mistakes, I won't do anything as crazy as this again.^^ Look for this one Sora songfic to 'Lucky' that I'm starting to type in a week or so. And any fics I type for the winners of the contest. Thanks again for reading.   
  
-M  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
